Miteru Mountain
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Gunung Miteru sudah dikenal karena kemisteriusannya. Konon, setiap orang yang mendaki gunung itu tidak akan pernah kembali dengan selamat. Untuk menguji keberaniannya, semua anggota Guild Fairy Tail mendaki gunung itu karena paksaan Natsu. Dan disana mereka akan menghadapi setiap bahaya yang mengintai mereka.


**Miteru Mountain**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure & Mystery (Genre bisa bertambah sewaktu - waktu)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Gore**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Hoahmm... Ohayou, minna," Sapa si wanita berambut pirang, Lucy Heartfilia, yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya kepada semua teman - temannya yang ada di Guild Fairy Tail. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada misi bagi mereka.

"Hoahmm... Ohayou ne, " Sapa seorang pria Fire Dragon Slayer yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda, Natsu Dragneel, sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Faktanya, Natsu adalah orang terakhir yang bangun di Guild Fairy Tail.

"Kau baru bangun, Luce ?" Tanya Natsu sambil berjalan ke arah Lucy, partner perempuannya itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa juga baru bangun ?" Tanya balik Lucy.

"Aku kan begadang semalaman memainkan game di Play Station bersama Gajeel." Jawab Natsu sambil melirik ke arah pria Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, yang sedang menonton TV bersama seorang wanita berambut biru berbando, Levy McGarden.

"Tetapi Gajeel bangun pagi kok, kau memang pemalas. Dasar pemalas." Tukas Lucy, Lucy segera mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Seluruh penghuni Guild Fairy Tail sepertinya sedang mengerjakan kesibukannya masing - masing. Mulai dari Juvia yang seperti biasanya sedang memperhatikan Gray, sedangkan Gray hanya mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan setumpuk kertas koran, Cana yang sedang minum, Erza yang sedang berlatih, Jellal yang mendampingi Erza berlatih, Wendy yang sedang bermain bersama Carla, Happy yang sedang makan ikan, Pantherlily yang berada di pangkuan Gajeel. Laxus yang sedang bersantai di sofa, Master Makarov yang sedang berjalan - jalan memantau kondisi Guild, Master Mavis yang bernyanyi, Levy yang sedang menonton TV, Gajeel yang sedang menemani Levy menonton TV dan memangku Pantherlily, dan Strauss Bersaudara yang sedang memainkan Laptop mereka.

Natsu yang penasaran akan hal yang dilakukan Strauss Bersaudara langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga, dan menepuk pundak Elfman secara tiba - tiba hingga Elfman kaget, "Ah! Eh, Natsu. Ada apa ?" Ucap Elfman yang salah tingkah karena kaget pundaknya ditepuk oleh Natsu.

"Gomen Elfman, hehehe. Kalian sedang apa dengan Laptop itu ?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk Laptop ber-stiker Lambang Guild Fairy Tail dengan nama "Strauss Brothers". Mira dan Lisanna yang kaget karena teriakan Elfman juga berbalik ke arah Natsu.

"Kami sedang membuka Internet," Jawab si kakak sulung, Mirajane Strauss, yang biasa dipanggil Mira

"Kalian sedang mencari apa di Internet ?" Lagi - lagi Natsu bertanya. Memang, ada peribahasa "Malu Bertanya, Sesat Di Jalan", tetapi kalau banyak bertanya itu peribahasanya "Banyak Bertanya, Malu Maluin". Sepertinya itu peribahasa yang tepat untuk Natsu.

"Melihat - lihat tempat yang misterius saja sih." Jawab si bungsu berambut pendek berwarna putih, Lisanna Strauss.

"Aku mau lihat dong!" Natsu langsung menduduki kursi tengah yang merupakan kursi tempat Mira duduk, dan membuat Mira terpental ke tembok dengan posisi terguling. Sepertinya Lisanna juga jatuh karena terdorong oleh Natsu, sedangkan Elfman cepat - cepat menolong kakak perempuannya itu.

"Mira-nee! Kau tidak apa - apa ?" Tanya Elfman yang khawatir melihat kondisi kakaknya karena terpental jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mira yang merasa sedikit pusing menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, yang menunjukkan bahwa keadaannya baik - baik saja.

"Teman - teman! Cepat kesini!" Teriak Natsu yang membuat kaget semua orang (lagi). Buktinya, Cana yang sedang minum malah tersedak karena teriakan Natsu, dan Jellal yang tangannya sedikit terluka karena Erza tidak sengaja mengayunkan pedangnya ke tangan Jellal, Erza awalnya memang berniat untuk memotong tanaman kecil yang ada di samping Jellal, tetapi konsentrasinya goyah karena teriakan Natsu, jadi malah mengenai tangan Jellal. Sepertinya teriakan Natsu membuat repot semua orang. Yah, semuanya memang berjalan ke tempat Natsu, tetapi dengan langkah malas.

"Ada apa sih kau teriak - teriak ?! Asal kau tahu, teriakanmu itu seperti Gorilla yang berteriak, membuat pusing semua orang." Rupanya ucapan Erza yang satu ini tepat tertancap di hati Natsu. Tapi pasti nanti ceria lagi, Author jamin.

"Lihat ini!" Natsu men-scroll tanda panah ke bawah, lalu menunjukkan suatu gambar gunung, dan menunjukkan tulisan di bawahnya.

"Gunung Miteru ? Aku belum pernah dengar ada Gunung yang bernama Miteru," Komentar Lucy. Sedangkan Levy yang berada di samping Lucy hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah.

"Aku juga belum pernah mendengarnya, Lu-chan,"

"Kita kesana yuk!" Ajak Natsu, sedangkan semua yang mendengarnya pertahanannya roboh seketika. Bisa dibilang, mereka langsung K.O tapi tidak sampai mati.

"Natsu... APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA ?!" Erza mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh Natsu ke depan dan ke belakang. Sedangkan Natsu hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak gila, Erza."

"Kau mau kita mati Natsu ? KAU MAU KITA MATI ?!" Karena kegilaan Natsu yang berlebihan itu, Erza sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan membuat sedikit helai rambutnya putus.

"Kita akan tercatat di sejarah sebagai orang yang berani mendaki ke Gunung Miteru,"

"Pikiranmu seperti anak kecil, Salamander."

"Kita coba saja kesana," Ujar Master Makarov yang tiba - tiba datang ke tempat Natsu. Erza hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang setuju ?" Semua mengangkat tangan, kecuali Erza. Saat ini Erza sedang Bad Mood. Jika ada yang berani menggangu Erza yang sedang bad mood, pasti mereka sudah babak belur dipukuli Erza. Tetapi dengan segenap keberaniannya, Lucy mendekati Erza dengan perlahan.

"E... Erza, kumohon. Untuk sekali ini saja..." Mohon Lucy penuh harap, daripada Natsu yang melakukannya. Pasti Natsu sudah babak belur.

"Terserah kalian sajalah, kalau kalian kenapa - kenapa bukan tanggung jawabku. Ingat itu."

"Yosh! Semua sudah setuju! Jadi kita berangkat kapan ?" Tanya Natsu yang bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Besok saja, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan ?" Saran Master Makarov. Semua setuju, dan langsung mengemas barang masing - masing.

_"Kuharap perjalanan ini akan berjalan dengan baik." _batin Master Makarov dalam hati.

**'**

**~~Miteru Mountain~~**

Keesokan paginya, semua bangun pagi, tidak terkecuali Natsu. Rupanya si pemegang gelar "Orang Yang Bangun Paling Siang" ini bangun pagi, karena Natsu berpikir kalau dia bangun siang, pasti semua meninggalkannya.

"Semua sudah siap ?" Tanya Master Makarov mengabsen semua anggota Guildnya. Dan semuanya meng-iyakan.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Semua berjalan menuju bis berlogo Guild Fairy Tail dipimpin oleh Master Makarov dan Master Mavis. Semuanya dibagi 2 barisan, barisan perempuan dan barisan laki - laki. Karena anggota Fairy Tail yang banyak, maka bis yang disiapkan adalah 2 bis. Semua sudah menaiki bis, dan duduk nyaman disitu.

"SIAP BERANGKAT!" Seru semua yang ada di bis.

Bis berjalan perlahan menuju Miteru Mountain itu.

"Kalian telah memilih keputusan yang salah karena berkunjung kesana, Fairy Tail." Gumam suara misterius di seberang sana

**To Be Continued**

JAAAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga, pendek ya, hehehe. Readers bisa tebak siapa suara misterius itu ? Yang bisa tebak dapet Permen #digebukinreaders.

Junko merasa kalau Fic ini pendek bangetttttttttttttt, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #menggila.

Sebenernya Proyek Fic ini #cielahbahasanya# udah direncanain dari dulu, tapi baru diselesain sekarang. Aaaaaaaa #MenggilaKarenaA

Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya, jangan lupa Review, karena 1 Review berharga bagi Junko.

**Dont Forget To Review Minna!**


End file.
